Cooking Classes
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: Taiwan made a bet with China which stated that she could become a better cook in just seven days. But she needed a teacher. Who better than Japan to help her out? Just in seven days, can the two countries find love? LAST CHAPTER IS UP Y'ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Cooking classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy plot.

Dedicated to my best friend: 5511narusaku4eva luv ya gurl :*

Oh she was going to show him, alright. She would show him that she was a better cook than him...or at least as good as him. Sure her food wasn't as bad as England's but still, to her, it wasn't good enough. But to learn to cook better, Taiwan had to have a teacher of some sorts. But who? Well, certainly not England. Not Hong Kong... Or Malaysia...

So that only left Japan. And it wasn't a secret that Japan had a skill in cooking. He was the oldest next to China after all.

So with that thought in head, Taiwan went to the Country of The Rising Sun to learn the fine arts of cooking.

XOXOXO

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" a male voice was heard from inside. MeiMei was reversing her explanation in her head.

The door opened and she saw Japan in his usual attire...with the usual blank face.

"Ah, Taiwan-san," his features softened. "What can i offer you?"

"Well, i was-" Mei started but was cut by the other country.

"Why i am such a rude person! Please come in! Come in!" he invited her...after slapping himself.

_'Typical Japan_,' Taiwan thought.

When they got into the kitchen and Kiku made some tea for the other, Taiwan took a deep breath and started her explanation.

"As i was saying, i got into a bet with China that i am a good cook indeed and not just a show off. So i need to learn a few more cooking techniques. So since you were my only option i came here to ask you. You will help me, right?" Taiwan finally breathed.

"Well, i guess so. But you have to have the right "etiquetes" or else China-san will get really mad..." Japan trailed off. It seemed like he was remembering something.

Happy that she was going to have her cooking classes, MeiMei jumped up and started skipping out of the door. But she suddenly stopped.

"Since i am going to have classes in some ammount of time i guess i would be staying here, right?"

"I guess so, you can sleep in the guest room. We'll start the lessons now," Kiku smiled and got up as well.

Thinking on what they should start first, Japan hadn't seen that Mei was opening the door. And he just had to open it from that place, right where Taiwan's hand was.

Why was Japan touching Taiwan's hand? Did he do it on purpose? Did he have feelings for her?

_'Oh no, this is all going too fast!_' Taiwan thought.

Right before she was able to say something stupid, Japan blurted out a real fast 'sorry', opened the door and went, assumably, to his room.

"He was so red," Taiwan said to herself.

But her mind went to that moment again and again. She remembered how warm his hands were. And it seemed that his hand were so large compared to hers. Rough from all the war he had with other countries, yet still delicate for her.

Was it safe to assume things? No, she decided. It was still too early. After all, this was Japan. Blushing was something he did too often around women...unless he was drunk.

Taiwan shook her head to clear the thoughts away and went to, what she thought, was the cooking area.

The country found lots of interesting things there. Many types of fish in the closet as well as lots of types of groceries.

She heard the door slide open again and found Japan in his cooking clothes.

"Sorry for that, Taiwan. I am ready to teach you how to make onigiri, now."

Said country nodded and got into the attires that Japan brought.

Japan started lecturing how important hygiene was not only in life but in the fine arts of cooking. So Taiwan started cleaning everything that was in the recipe.

Cleaning the products were never her favorite part, but for the sake of the taste of the food, she went along with it. However the slicing part was always her favorite. She could get hurt and that was the fun. She started to take her knife and cut the fish's head but Japan who saw that, quickly got the knife away from her.

"You are doing it wrong! First you have to get the skin off! Do it like this," he showed her.

When Taiwan tried to copy it again, Japan stopped her...again.

There was no other way than showing it with _her_ hands. So Kiku hesitantly went next to her, got her hands and stood right behind her back.

"You peel the skin gently with care," he used her hands to demonstrate what he was talking about.

Taiwan couldn't help but to blush. Yep, his hands were a lot bigger than hers. Yep, his hands were a lot warmer than hers. And his breath on her neck was making it even harder for her to concentrate. Was it a good idea to ask him for help?

"Ah, Japan, i am sort of tired from the traveling and can't concentrate well. Can we continue the lesson tomorrow?" she asked. It wasn't completely a lie. She was tired from her travel, but that wasn't the reason she couldn't continue the lesson.

Japan seemed to relax over that statement. He nodded and asked her to follow him to her new room. Taiwan nodded and fixed her qipao. She ran to catch up with him.

The silence was pretty awkward between the two.

And that was how **Day One **went.

**Day Two**

"Okay Taiwan, enough fooling around. You know that you have to beat that old country!" she said to herself while in the bathroom.

The guest room was nice. It had a little table with parchment and ink on it. There was a wardrobe. And that was about it... Oh yeah, she had a bed too. The room was a typical brown color. Nothing special.

One her way out she found a white fluffy dog.

Taiwan picked it up because she found it too hard to ignore its' cuteness...and fluffiness.

While petting it, MeiMei heard soembody running. The somebody turned out to be her cooking teacher, Japan.

"Oh Pochi! There you were!" he exclaimed.

"So your name is Pochi, huh?" Taiwan cooed the dog. It barked happily.

"Taiwan, i forgot to ask you, when is the final day of the test?"

" Well, its next Friday!"

"My goodness! Today is Saturday which leaves us only six days! Hurry Taiwan! We must not give China the pleasure of winning!"

Taiwan had to smile at that. Japan got so determined when he wanted something. She followed after him happily with Pochi in hand. The view outside was very beautiful. The trees were green as always. The flowers were as pretty as usual. The city lights were just as alive as yesterday. But they all had some kind of a special glow in them. Taiwan liked it. It made everything seem okay. It made her feel like she was safe.

Something moved in her hands, when she looked down, Pochi hopped off of her hands. Taiwan pouted a little. It wasn't usual that animals 'ran away' from her. But she decided to shrug on that. After all, they had their right to go on and do the things they liked. It wasn't nice to be caged.

She kept walking without looking where she was headed and the next moment she knew, her head had collided with something hard.

"Owww!" she exclaimed. "It hurts!"

When Taiwan looked up to what she hit her forehead, it happened to be Japan's back.

"Ah! Taiwan are you okay? Ow" he asked, rubbing his back.

_Oh yeah, Japan is an old man..._

The country in question nodded. The older brunette let out a sigh of relief as they entered the kitchen.

"You see, my best trick in cooking is salt. The more salty the food is, the better the taste. Remember that all your life, Taiwan."

"But isn't that unhealthy?"

"Oh it doesn't matter the least," he smiled.

The older country decided that they would make salted salmon, so Taiwan could understand his theory of salt. He taught her how to clean the salmon, after a few screams and failures Japan finally decided that he had to teach it to her with _his_ hands...like yesterday.

As they were finally getting it right, Japan smiled a bit and told the news to Taiwan. She got a goofy grin on her face and started to jump like she won something. In the proccess she accidentally stepped on Japan's kimono and fell with him. Oddly enough, Japan was on top of her, on his hands and knees. He finally shook the shock off of his system and looked at Taiwan. Her face was all red. He bet that there were at least ten shades of pink there. Her lips were set in a childish pout. Japan couldn't help but to smile at that.

As cliché as it would be, someone just had to ruin the moment, because they couldn't just fall in love with each other in two days, right?

So, the door slid open to reveal a very pissed England.

"Pardon for interrupting, Japan, but i had to bloody-" it seemed like he had finally seen what he interrupted. England got a big smirk on his face as Taiwan pushed the country on top of her off and went out the door.

"Japan, Japan, Japan. How could you keep a secret like that from _me_ of all people? I bloody thought we were mates!" he dramatically sighed.

"N-no, England... There is nothing like that going on between us!"

"Yet," he smiled.

Japan looked at his friend. There definately was some leftover from the pirate he once was. Even if he claimed to be a gentleman, there was still something wild in his subconciousness.

"Oh well, i can't bloody stand being a nasty cockblocker, so i'd like to leave then. No hard feelings, eh mate?" he winked playfully.

Japan blushed a bit.

"England, didn't you say you had something to discuss with me?"

"Hm? Well if you insist. I was just here to complain about Russia. He sais that i get in his bloody way so much. But he does, too! There is one beautiful lady i laid my eyes on since the last world conference and yet the bloody bloke got in my way..." England pouted.

Japan was a little surprised. He never though that his fellow country could harbor some feelings for another.

"So who is this girl?" he asked.

"I'll show her to you after you are done with your lady over there. Now, i have some tormenting to do," England smiled evilly.

Japan, who had almost sweatdropped by England's uncharacteristic behaviour, let out a sigh of relief. Now he had to thing of some way to bring Taiwan back. She sure has a lot of pride just like a little child. But that was understandable. It wouldn't be appropriate for a country to not have _some_ sense of pride. As long as it wouldn't be like France's or England's.

XOXOXO

"What was _that_!?" Taiwan yelled at her reflection in the mirror.

She splashed the water, which resulted in the floor getting wet with somw part of her qipao.

One second she thought that they were getting onto something when that stupid England had to ruin the moment! How was she supposed to look at him at the next World Conference America might pull over!? Oh no, speaking of England, she heard that he spread false rumours about other countries with France! What if he was doing that now? Would he go so low as to stain his friend's reputation?

Taiwan let out a frustrated growl and went to the bed.

Oh well. It didn't matter now. At least it wasn't South Korea, who found them in that...situation. Then the scenario would be worse. It wasn't a secret that he disliked Japan. However, Taiwan coyld see that South Korea was getting more attached to her. Wether to study "abroad" at her place, or claim a few things that she held dearly as his. The country had gone mad. Picking at men's breasts and commenting on them, good thing he never did that to women.

Taiwan could hear footsteps now.

Ugh, such disgrace! What was she going to do if it was England? What if Japan told him that she pulled the whole thing on purpose?! Japan wouldn't to that, right? He was a good guy, right?

Suddenly a horrible picture of Japan and England sipping tea, bad-mouthing her came crashing in her mind...

At that, Taiwan fainted.

She failed to see that Japan opened her door after he heard something crash. He found her unconscious body and put the tray with his favorite Sakura Tea on the table and went to pluck her in her bed.

"Day Two - complete failure," Japan sighed

A/N: Hello! I apologize if there are some grammar mistakes. And also i apologize if the characters are a bit of OOC. It is my first time writing a story where the characters are, well, not known to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cooking Classes_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything expect the plot.

_Dedicated to my bestie: 5511narusaku4eva_

The morning was absolutely fantastic. The sun was just rising in the sky, tinting it with different shades of orange and pink. The birds were singing their beautiful song in their usual choire. The wind was blowing gently...

"Bollocks!" somebody screamed.

Now who could _this_ be?

"Get the bloody camera out of my face, you git!" said a very annoyed England.

America took a bite of his McDonald's burger and made his best puppy eyes.

"Come on, England! Dude, you understand that if don't do this, I'll disappear!" he whined.

The former pirate gave him a look that made him shiver. In those green eyes, America saw how he was ripped to pieces. Yep, the former pirate was definately in him.

"Captain Hook was with you, America. He knows every single thing you did yesterday. And he tells me here that you are lying! You had a deal with France again, hm? Well, at least you aren't begging me to marry you..."

"Old man France _did_ that!? By the way, how is _she_ going?" America asked with a big smirk on his face.

Well, England didn't have his morning tea as peacefully as he imagined that day.

**Day Three**

Taiwan groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright morning light. She heard the faint chirping of some birds through the closed window.

"My head!" she groaned.

And only then did she remember what happened yesterday...especially how England interrupted their _'lesson'_. She groaned again and felt like crying.

Just as the tears were starting to sting her eyes, she heard the door open. MeiMei blinked profusely to blink her tears.

"Mei, you alright?" she registered the voice as Kiku's.

He didn't usualy call her by their human names. Something was seriously up, she decided.

"I believe your head must be hurting a lot. When I came in you hit her your head. Drink this tea, it would help," he offered her a smile.

Taiwan was at a loss. Japan wouldn't act like this if he suspected her for something bad. Did that mean England hadn't said anything bad about her!? For once in her life, Taiwan was felt happy because of the green eyed blond. He didn't spread false rumours! She felt like doing a little happy dance.

MeiMei then saw that actually Japan's mouth was moving.

"Taiwan, do you understand what I just told you?"

She shook her head no and smiled shyly.

"I said if you would like to continue your-"

"Oi! JAPAN!"they both heard a scream.

Before her poor head could register who it was, Japan sighed sadly.

_Just the person they needed_.

After a few door slammings, South Korea opened the guest room and sneered

"Japan! Your service sucks here! I wanted here to study your relationships with China and here you are!" his eyes darted through the room, finally taking notice of her.

Taiwan felt like blushing

Korea walked confidentally to her and held her by the neck.

"Da-ze!" he yelled.

Now Taiwan blushed with all her might as she hit Korea in the head.

"Are you in your right mind!? When on Earth was I yours!?" she yelled. "Japan, lets go to the cooking area," she left the room.

Japan sighed and looked at the country he called his brother. He sighed immediately.

"You do know that I like her, right?" S. Korea asked him.

"I guess, but you do know that she doesn't."

S. Korea sighed and nodded. But his usual high spirited face came back to life again. It only meant one thing. He had another stupid idea of his.

"If I eliminate you, she would have to love me!" Im Yong Soo declared.

Kiku tried not to sweat drop at that. The fool saw him as a competitor.

"K-Korea but I am-" he caught himself there.

Did he truly not care for Taiwan? If he didn't, why did his heart skip a beat any time she called him? Why did he feel so overwhelmed by her?

Kiku just stood up and went to the cooking area. They would cooking something that didn't involve fish today. Maybe a Miso soup.

In the cooking area MeiMei was furiously glaring at the tuna. It seemed like she was trying to rot it or set fire on it. She put all her annoyance into the glare and let it all out.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have come here," she sighed out.

The whole thing was a mess. She started having strange feelings for Japan and now Korea came here to ruin everything. Speaking of which, why on Earth did he call her his!? She was nothing but his. All the other countries agreed that she was independent, so why was he allowing himself to say that she _belonged_ to him!?

...

...

...

It can't be anything else than Korea's stupid attitude right? He didn't have something stupid going on in his mind right? He didn't plan on making her have these twisted feelings like the ones she harbored for Japan, right?

Ugh, she didn't know. It seemed like everything she knew was falling apart.

Right before she fell to her knees again, the door slid open to reveal a very tense Japan. He had his uncaring emotionless façade on. But when he looked at MeiMei, his geatures suddenly changed. They were softer and more alive. There was even a sparkle in his eyes.

_Falling for somebody in just three days is nonsense, girl!_ Taiwan kept repeating that to herself.

"How about we try to make a dish without involving fish?" he asked.

She was about to say yes, when she realized that it was in her intention to make great fish dishes like Japan. She may be young and childish, but if she had a goal set, then nothing could stop her from achieving it...even herself.

"No thank you, Japan. How about that salted salmon? I need to learn the basics of a fish dish any way," she sighed.

Japan seemed to consider it, due to her suggestion of one of his favorite dish - salted salmon. It seemed to overpower him.

"Okay Taiwan. But unless you faint again, we won't stop. Deal?"

"Deal."

_A bit later..._

Finally MeiMei learned how to clean a fish properly! But the way of learning it was pretty awkward. After thousands of yelling and interrupting (by Korea) Japan managed to teach it to her through her own hands.

Would it be wrong if Taiwan started blushing at that memory? Because she thought that Japan had really nice hands. His chest seemed nice too. It made her want to just sit on his lap, all curled up, and sleep all day.

However, she always told herself to snap out of it. Seeing that this was just a foolish few lessons, how could-

The phone started ringing.

She saw Japan pick it up and nod.

"Taiwan it's for you," he said.

Said country jumped to her feet and went to answer whoever it was to interrupt her daydream

"Hello?"

_"So Taiwan, how __**is**__ your classes with Japan? Think you can get better?"_ it was the haughty voice of China. God he was on her nerves all day...along with Japan.

She sighed and told the old country to be patient and when he started babbling about how he could wait for forever, she just cut the line.

"That should do the trick."

_Now to wait for Japan_, she thought.

...

...

...

Thankfully, today's lesson went by without any certain events. She just learned to make miso soup, a really salty one. For that Taiwan was really happy.

No, not for almost killing her tastebuds, but for not having any awkward moments. However the silence they had been in was pretty tense. Japan simply refused to come near her for three steps and Taiwan wouldn't let him touch her.

They both knew that way would be better.

"TAIWAN! TAIWAN!" a certain loud obnoxious country yelled.

Said country simply sighed and hid under her blankets. She simply refused to deal with Korea for the time being.

"Huh?" the door opened. "Oi, Taiwan! I know you are here somewhere!"

MeiMei was reading all the prayers she knew, so that she would be left in peace.

She heard a few stomps, her bathroom door open, and it seemed like he looked under the bed, too.

"Huh? What is this lump?"

_Oh shit_

The country quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. And he seemed to buy it.

But what she didn't expect was him to play gently with her hair and sigh.

He left the room...

Taiwan stood up, shocked out of her own skin, and looked at the place she last saw S. Korea. He seemed so...genuine.

She heard footsteps again. After what happened with Im Yong So, she simply refussed to see anyone. She already felt like crying because of all this confusion!

So she pretended to sleep again.

"Tai-" it was Japan.

He smiled at her sleeping form and quietly padded to her bed and sat down. He held her hand tenderly and sighed.

"What is this feeling that I get every time I see you?" he started talking to her 'sleeping' form. "Every time I see your silky hair, it feels like I have seen the sky from another point. Every time I look into your eyes, I get afraid I would be lost there for forever. And every time I see you smile, it feels like I have seen the human form of the sun herself."

The country chuckled. It wasn't usual for him to be this honest about his feelings. But she was different.

"If it is love, then is it wrong to fall so soon? Just in four days time?"

And then Japan did the unthinkable. He gave her a peck on her left cheek...really close to her lips. It took all of her control not to open her eyes and stare at him.

He left the room...

That night Taiwan really cried. She was really confused and it seemed like the only thing she could do was to cry. She wished that it was Japan just being drunk but she knew it wad a lie.

Day three and four - confusion and angst.

_XOXOXO_

Today was February the fourteenth. In other words it was France's favorite day, St. Valentine's Day.

England sighed. There was no way he could ask her out if Russia kept blocking her with Lithuania. But America promised to help. He said "I have to help my bro at times, too".

To be honest, England was a bit shocked and a bit touched. The git still thought of him as his big brother.

So maybe if America asked Lithuania help him around the house and somehow get the cow to get Russia...

England quickly called America and told him to ask Lithuania and Ukraine, who in turn should ask Russia to come, over to his house.

"Dude, you owe me big," he told him, clearly annoyed.

Now to get to Belarus before France showed up.

**Day Five**

Taiwan groaned.

Fuck Valentine's Day. Fuck China. She was leaving. All this emotional roller coaster was making her sick.

_To be continued. _

_Will Taiwan really leave or something will show up? Will Belarus agree to be England's Valentine Date? What will happen with France?_

A quick capture of the next chapter

"Onhonhon," France laughed. "My goodness, who would have thought that the amour day could come so fast? Who knew there would be so many couples in bloom?" he gripped his date a bit stronger.

"Shut up! I am _not_ your date! I am with Austria!" Hungary yelled as she hit him with her bag.

_~Cherry_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cooking Classes_

_Dedicated to my bestie: 5511narusaku4eva_

_Disclaimer: i own nothing except the plot_

**Day Five**

Taiwan had had enough of this. She could hang on to this rollercoaster for only this long. If only she hadn't made that stupid bet with China, she wouldn't be in this stupid mess. So just like that she packed what little stuff she had and went out of the door.

But every girl had a soft spot for fluffy cute animals. So MeiMei couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to that little , Pocchi hadn't done a single bad thing to her.

However, what if she saw Japan? Would she be able to stomach seeing him after what he told to her "sleeping" form?

At last, the sweet temptation of the cute and fluffy Pocchi beat her fear of bumping into Japan. Damn, China was rubbing off on her.

She found him in the living room which was surprisingly guessed that the countries were out jogging or sleeping...since Japan has ancient bones that need to rest.

"Goodbye Pocchi," she petted the dog. It barked sadly.

She sure was going to miss this fur ball. Oh well, happiness does need sacrifices.

With a heavy sigh MeiMei got up to leave this wrecked rollercoaster.

But right before she got out of the door the phone rang.

No one came to answer it...

The phone still rang...

Taiwan sighed for the millionth time that morning and answered it.

_"Japan! JAPAN! I really need you!"_

"I'm sorry but Japan is not here..." she couldn't pin that voice down. She definately knew it, though.

_"Then who is this?"_

"Taiwan..."

_"Well then tell Japan that i, France, invited him to my Valentine party. And you should bring a pair since you are a girl and all..."_

The line was dead now.

Taiwan panicked. She was certainly not going to even bother asking Japan or Korea...let alone China and Malaysia...

And that left Hong Kong only. Yeah, she knew she was considering only the Asians but they were most likely to accept her. She knew England because Hong Kong was his colony and all. But she had a feeling that he would brush her off because of that..._scene_.

Yep...her only option was Hong Kong.

After quickly scribbling down a note, she ran out of the door.

_Dear Japan,_

_I'm leaving. Thank you for letting me stay and Teaching me nice meals. But things got out of hand. I guess you got the point._

_Thanks,_

_Taiwan._

_P.S. France invited you to his Valentine Party_

**XOXOXO**

Should he go in? Nah, she might simply refuse and have his heart and ego broken. But wasn't love about that anyway? Risking every single thing just to have the other part get the same mutual feelings? But he was a _country_, so what was 'love' in their definition? The same thing as in normal citizens? Was it even love? Where was France when you needed him?!

"England, are you okay?" Brownie asked.

Said country looked at the doll sized old man.

"I don't know," he replied with a sigh.

"Seeing from you muttering something under you breath and being extra nervous, i guess you have some trouble. I can give you some advice, you know? I lived a long life, longer than China. I was there when even Rome was alive. I should know how to help with your problems."

After listening to Arthur for a few minutes, Brownie nodded in understanding.

"Love is a hard thing. But then again, it is wonderfully whole logic in it is that you don't need logic. You have to be a daredevil to win your love, young one. Just like when you were a pirate," England flinched.

He hated going back to those times. He was definately _not_ a gentleman those days. He lied, he stole and he killed.

"Go, young one. Go."

England gulped and knocked on Belarus' door.

"Big Brother, is that you!? Have you finally come to marry me?!"he heard.

Arthur felt his heart drop. _This _was the exact reason he was avoiding his feelings for ages.

"N-no, it's England."

The door opened. She glared but soon stopped. Her gaze was cold, though.

"I was wondering if you would come to the Valentine party as my date."

"I'm going with Big Brother..."

"America told me that Russia reported about him going alone..." it was his last chance, his last ray of hope.

"Then i won't go," and so the door slammed in front of him.

...

...

...

Belarus saw how hurt he looked. Maybe he got the same feeling when she got rejected by Russia. Maybe he loved _her_.

"But i am a monster..."

**The Valentine Party**

France looked one more time over his domain. Everything looked absolutely gorgeous. There were lots and lots of pretty roses of every color. There were beautiful ribbons hanging from the dish was absolutely fantastic. He even invited Italy as his cook. He made scones, too...but unlike England's they were edible.

France really hoped that England brought a couple, so he could tease him about that. He really hoped England brought _her_ for a couple.

It wasn't hard for France to figure out Arthur's feelings. He knew the country for a long time. Ever since the bushy browed country was born. Francis hoped that Belarus accepted his feelings. If England started sulking all the time, what would he do? After all,it was his responsibility to look after him, as a Big Brother.

And now to find his date. It would be a shame if the host didn't have his loved one.

He first went for Hungary. She was beautiful, so why not?

"Onhonhon," France laughed. "My goodness, who would have thought that the amour day could come so fast? Who knew there would be so many couples in bloom?" he gripped his date a bit stronger.

"Shut up! I am _not_ your date! I am with Austria!" Hungary yelled as she hit him with her bag.

He then considered Ukraine, but immediately stopped. It would only end in something bad.

Maybe... Maybe Vietnam, he thought. The country was an exotic beauty. Her long black hair and gorgious purple eyes.

"Vietnam, mon chérie. What do you say? Be my date?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

She blushed a bit. Tried to push him away, since his nose was nuzzling her cheek.

"Will you stop that if i say yes?" she asked.

France chuckled, and pecked her. "I guess so."

So then, France got his date.

Now to wait for the party to start.

**XOXOXO**

The party was a blast. Everybody made it except Ukraine and Seychelles. They said about extra work and not having enough free time and crap. Well, what a pity.

"My dear guests!" France exclaimed. "I am most welcomed to thank you all for coming. As i can see, there are beautiful ladies here. Anyways, enjoy!"

England looked at France haughtily.

"You had a lot of time to think of your speech and this is what you came up with? Ha, i'm not surprised the least. Oh, and your scones are not as good as mine."

"And i see that your talking skills with women are as low as it was."

England's eye twitched. He quickly looked over at something else, the rug that was under the grand piano Austria was playing.

"She was a lost case anyway."

France scowled. Love was never a lost case.

"Oh, have you seen Japan? I was looking for him for quite a time now," Arthur changed the subject randomly.

_Leaving those two..._

Hong Kong was quiet as usual. His gaze not giving away anything he was thinking of. Taiwan felt already tired of that. She felt sick of trying to guess what he was thinking and trying to make small talk with him.

"Would you like to dance?"

That caught MeiMei a bit off guard. He talked first... She hadn't said a word to him yet he asked her to dance!

"Uh, sure."

The music was soft, flowing and perfect for a slow waltz.

Three pairs of eyes caught the couple dancing.

Japan was the first to notice, of course. Amd he felt his heart get ripped to pieces. He couldn't understand why she picked _him_ of all the countries.

Japan felt jealous.

Second to notice was Korea. He felt like rushing over there and claiming her his, again.

Korea felt angry.

And third to notice was England. Why was she dancing with Hong Kong? Wasn't there something going on between her and Japan? Had he assumed in the wrong way? But there was acertain tension between them for a long time...

England felt confused, thus he decided to quickly find Japan.

"England, where are you going? Shouldn't you be asking to dance, as a gentleman?" Belgium asked.

"Pardon, but my friends come first," he replied and left his date.

The cat-mouthed woman sighed.

"Well, it isn't like i am in love with him or anything," she went to eat some waffles instead.

On the walk she saw a lot of countries. Poland was giving a hard time for Lithuania with his puffy pink dress. Austria, Hungary and Prussia were arguing over something.

"Hungary! I am more awesome than that smug Austria! So be my awesome date!"

"You lunatic!" and so they went on and on.

Estonia and Latvia were being bullied by Russia as always. An-

"Oof!" she bumped into someone.

"Oh, Belgium! Sorry," she knew that voice.

"Oh does little Romano want a kiss now?" she teased. The country turned tomato red, which resulted in making Belgium laugh.

"Sorry for teasing you again. It's really strange how you grew up so fast. You were such a little troublemaker always making it hard for Spain. And now, you are a completely independent country."

"Japan!" England found him on the balcony.

Said country looked over at him and smiled sadly. "England. How can i help you?"

"I saw Taiwan and Hong Kong. What happened?"

"Nothing," not giving a chance to ask again, Japan repeated.

"Exactly _nothing_ happened. That stupid Korea came in and ruined everything. And that made Taiwan leave my house and then this whole-"

"Kiku, breathe," England ordered. "You don't want the _other _Japan controling you, do you?"

He looked at Arthur and breathed in and out. His eyes turning from red to black. After repeating this for a while, Kiku finally got his temper in check.

"I hate it when our _other_ side comes into life..."Japan sighed.

"So let me get this straight. You started harboring feelings for Taiwan, when Im Yong Soo came in and made the roller coaster even more extreme. Which resulted in Taiwan running away. Am i correct?" Japan nodded.

"Bollocks everything is going the bloody wrong way."

"Is the country you were talking about is Belgium? I never ima-"

"No she is not her. She is far from her. _She _gave me a negative response."

"And who is _she_, may i ask?"

"Belarus."

...

...

...

"Ve ve Germany!"

"Yes Italy?"

"Do you want some pasta with wine or pasta with vodka or pasta~"

"The last time i ate your pasta i got a stomachache," Germany was trying his best to stay calm.

He was drinking his beer and looking at his brother make a fool out of himself. Prussia seriously got twisted when he got wasted.

At the moment, Prussia was exclaiming his undying love for Hungary. The female country in return was yelling at him immensely and kicking him off the table.

"Ve ve Germany! Look! Big Brother France and Vietnam are going into a room together!"

**A/N: oooh, Italy has **_**good**_ **eyes. So just to clean some details here, this is indeed a JapanXTaiwan story. The side pairings are EnglandXBelarus and FranceXVietnam. I know the side pairings are a bit of a crack but all the pairings i like are cracks. 5511narusaku4eva and i both dislike Ukraine and Seychelles so they won't be displayed that much. Also this story will be only up to ****Day Seven****. The last Day itself is the epilogue so basically speaking there is only one chapter left, which i am done writing. And it isn't sequel friendly. And, like totally don't forget to review.**

_Love,_

_~Cherry_


	4. The Last Chapter

_Cooking Classes_

_Dedicated to my bestie: 5511narusaku4eva_

_Disclaimer: i own no shite that is on this story...except the plot_

Shite was happening these days. Big shite. Belarus was being neutral. She wasn't even bothering Russia, which made him both happy, confused and concerned. England was sulking all day. He would refuse to see anybody except his hallucination friends.

And now America was worrying his little head on how to help his brother.

Yeah... He still considered him as his Big Brother. After all,Arthur was the one to raise him up to his nowadays stature.

And it simply killed him to see England all sad and lonely. Old Man France was concerned, too.

"An obedient England is not England!" he said.

Shit...shit...shit. He hated going to Russia. Oh well, for the sake of England.

Russia told him that Belarus was sad for a while. Russia told him that Belarus was less clingy for the past few months. Russia told him that Belarus was obsessing over another.

**Day Six**

Taiwan could care less about the bet. She already learned a few nice dishes. And making a combo with her food those japanese dishes would make sure she would win the bet. But then again...

Without Japan, it seemed like her house was a bit too much missed Pocchi, too.

Maybe just a visit to his house? Yeah, it would not do any bad,since she would be only visiting Pocchi...

Who was she _kidding_!? She missed _Japan _and that was the it, she missed him badly. But then she felt guilty for not returning Korea's feelings...

Okay, she have had enough of this. Whoever came to her first,that one would be her knight in shining armor. Even though she prayed to her guiding lights that the knight would be a certain japanese old man.

"Faster!" Germany yelled. Japan kept running while adding more speed. He needed this. He needed the distraction. He needed to take his mind off of Taiwan. She was giving him enough pain.

"Italy, i said 'Faster'!" Germany yelled again.

Japan added more speed to his run. He wanted to train like it was his last chance to do it.

Germany, of course, noticed Japan pushing himself extra instead of feeling proud, he felt concerned.

It wasn't usual for Japan to be so willing to put pressure in his training. Japan usually complained about his rusty bones hurting more or less. Maybe he was planning an attack on Russia for that island?

"Jap-" the country went on to do those ninja trainings. He went on and started striking a big dummy.

_Japan is angry..._

Taiwan went to her room. Everything was a mess. Her wardrobe wasn't neat enough. So she decided to clean it. It usually helped her. But this time, no matter how many things she cleaned, shestill felt all messed up inside.

These times, Taiwan liked to play with China's panda. But she certainly could not do that now of all times, could she?

"What?! Belarus went on a trip to hell knows where!?" America yelled.

"I-I'm sorry America. But what is your business with Belarus?"

"Nothing of your concerns, dude," he replied to Lithuania.

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" England asked.

The knocking still went on. Man, did England hate it when there was somebody knocking on your door and wouldn't stop it.

"Bollocks, i'm coming!"

It wasn't that he refused to see anybody. It was just that they didn't dare to bother him in his pissed mood. After all, England used to rule the half of the world. He guessed he still had some kind of control over them... Or maybe it was just that they did not wish to bother him.

He opened the door to only find a blonde country with a bow on her head.

"Belarus..."

Who knew that France would finally find someone who actually didn't hit him, when he hugged her. France finally found his love...

"Mon chérie, why so sad?" he asked.

"I just remembered i forgot to make tea for us," Vietnm answered.

He chuckled at that. She was so cute sometimes.

Indeed, he loved her.

Japan was trying hard to catch his breath. He was getting out of shape pretty fast. Just a few hundred laps and some simple fighting stances and he was tired. Damn, he was getting old!

Shite, he still missed her.

Korea already knew he had zero chance with her. So why bluff it?He was going to make sure Taiwan was happy. And she was happy around Japan. Korea would be happy as long as Taiwan would be.

"Go to her."

"Why won't _you_ go to her?" Japan asked.

"We both know she doesn't feel the same way for me. I want her to be happy. So go. Tell her how you feel."

After hesitating for a moment or two, Japan got up to his feet.

Maybe non of them cared for her. Maybe they both knew she was bluffing her sleeping form, so they decided to play a trick on she was still a child. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. May-

Somebody was knocking on her door.

It was Japan.

"Belarus..."

"England." she nodded back. "You have a lot of... residents with you," she pointed at the pixies.

England wasnt that shocked that she could see them. He already knew that little fact. It was one of the many reasons he loved wouldn't be frraking out every moment he talked to his friends.

"They keep me company when i'm lonely!" he hugged his bunny.

Belarus rolled her eyes at that. The residents here were so..._sweet _that in her coubty or in her brother's place.

"Is it true that you love me?"

England blushed..."...yes."

They kissed.

"What happened?" Taiwan asked.

"I... May i come in?" Japan asked.

MeiMei let him.

"So, i am not the type to write a whole poem for love, so i will just come clean. I love you, Taiwan. I know that this is foolish. Iknow that falli-"

"I love you, too!"

Their heart was racing as Taiwan hugged him.

_Damn Italy for stealing my first_, Japan thought.

Day Six - time for confessions.

**Day Seven - happily ever after**

So it was finally the day for the show down. Taiwan and Japan were in China's kitchen wearing their aprons.

"You know what to do," Kiku smiled at her.

MeiMei nodded in return and flashed a smile of her own. It wasfull of happiness, contenment and relief. It almost made Kiku melt.

They got their ingredients and chopped them in bite sizes. Added some sake and everything else.

"Woa! Taiwan, your cooking really progressed, aru!" China exclaimed, seeing the serious look on Taiwan's face.

_Youngsters these days, _Yao Wang thought.

After adding the water and tasting if the potatoes were fully cooked, MeiMei smiled to herself. She got a hell lot better.

"I'm done! Now eat!" the country jumped in enthusiasm.

China tried to calm the girl down and he failed to realize that Japan went to open the door.

"Hello China," England greeted. "I heard that Japan was here so i came here for him...not you."

At that Kiku looked questioningly at his friend.

"Ah hell! Every one, i'm honored to present you my girlfriend,Belarus."

Said country stepped into the room and looked shyly at the was surprising at how cute Natalia seemed to be so modest, but they all knew better.

"Taiwan, I hope you understand why i persuaded you for this, aru.I just wanted you to understand how much talent you had in the art of cooking, aru. And to top that, you finally got to get together with Japan, aru. I really hope you get that no matter how old the person, country is, they have a great deal of wisdom in themselves, aru."

Suddenly the room seemed colder, darker. At first they asuumed it was Belarus, but seeing her make peaceful small talks with England, it certainly was not her.

"Become one with me, da?"

**A/N: hahah i just had to use Russia there. I can not believe the story is actually over... I have had a lot of fun writing it... Oh well, all good things must come to an end, eh? I really hope you all enjoyed it. And if you want more TaiPan then go check my "Birthday Disaster". Please review and good bye! For now that is.**

**~Love,**

**Cherry**


End file.
